Advances in telecommunications systems have provided more services to telecommunications users. Agreements are typically established between a telecommunication provider and the telecommunications user to define the services. Such agreements can be referred to as service level agreements (SLA). One such service level agreement may offer refunds to the customer for network outages, but not for administrative outages. An administrative outage occurs due to local power outages and outages when the customer disconnects their telecommunications equipment or power.
Known solutions to track administrative outages rely on complex and expensive backend equipment and trouble tickets. Trouble tickets allow telecommunication users to call the telecommunication provider to report a power outage or other outage. Trouble tickets rely upon the user to report such outages, however, and thus can be unreliable. Therefore, there is a need for a system that can inform the telecommunications provider of the type of outage that occurred, without having to rely upon the telecommunication user.